clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona Belli
Fiona Belli (フィオナ・ベリ) is the eighteen-year old protagonist of Haunting Ground, voiced by Cornelia Hayes O'Herlihy. Personality Fiona is an intelligent and clever young woman. Although Fiona is not very athletic, she makes this up with her quick mind. She rarely shows emotions and appears more mature than her actual age suggests. She is very quiet and seems shy, but her spirit is strong; she is not introverted or weak-willed. Fiona is also shown to be frightened very easily, possibly due to a sheltered lifestyle. Unlike both of her parents who are schoolteachers, Fiona studies art and music instead; at one point in the game, Fiona comments that she can play the piano. Fiona is shown to care for animals and is repulsed by animal abuse; for example, if Fiona examines a birdcage, she comments about how sick some people can treat animals and when examining a tiger rug, she comments on how terrible it must be to be walked on all day. Fiona feels strong sympathy towards Hewie, who had been tied to a tree trunk with a wire by Riccardo, and decides to free him, resulting in the beginning of their bond. Biography Not much about Fiona's life prior to the game is known. Fiona was born with a hereditary birth mark on her back from her father, Ugo. Fiona had only recently moved away from her parents to attend college and was visiting with them when she was involved in a car crash. Her mother Ayla was killed instantly in the wreck, and while her father Ugo survived the initial crash, he was immediately murdered by a man with a knife before he could even get out of the driver's seat. Role in the game After the car crash with her parents, the strange man (who is later revealed to be Riccardo) carries Fiona's unconscious body with him to Belli Castle. There, Fiona is stripped of her clothes and taken to the underground cellar by Debilitas. Fiona eventually comes to and finds the cage unlocked, taking the opportunity as a chance to escape. However, just before she leaves, Fiona briefly encounters a white German Shepherd dog. In the castle's guest room, Daniella, the castle's maid, provides Fiona with proper clothing. Before Fiona can ask Daniella about her situation, Daniella suddenly leaves. Soon after, while exploring one of the castle's corridors, Fiona meets Debilitas, and he becomes convinced that Fiona is a large "doll" for him to play with. After a few hostile encounters with Debilitas, Fiona meets Riccardo, the castle's groundskeeper. Riccardo reveals to her that she is the heir to Belli Castle, as her parents, Ugo and Ayla, had passed away in their car crash. Fiona then passes out and Riccardo carries Fiona to the guest room. Fiona wakes up during a nightmare of her parent's death and hears a dog whimpering outside. Fiona frees the dog outside and when she returns to the guest room, she finds Debilitas is sitting on her bed. Just before Debilitas attacks her, the dog comes Fiona's rescue and bites Debilitas' hand, causing him to flee. Fiona, safe and sound, bonds with the dog and remembers from before that his name is Hewie. Fiona, with Hewie by her side to protect her from Debilitas, searches for a way out of the castle. Fiona is guided by notes left by a mysterious man named Lorenzo. Following Lorenzo's directions, Fiona heads to the castle's chapel where she finds a key that unlocks the path to the Old Mansion. In the chapel, Fiona encounters Debilitas and depending on the player's actions, Fiona and Hewie will either kill him or trap him underneath a chandelier. Either way, after the boss battle, Fiona heads to the Old Mansion but before she can use the key, Daniella appears and urges her to attend dinner. At the dinner table, Fiona sits before Daniella who tells her that she cannot taste or experience pain and pleasure; Fiona, being uncomfortable, leaves the room to go rest in the guest room. A few moments later, Daniella reappears in the guest room and places her hand on her womb, causing Fiona to awaken. Daniella then repeatedly bashes her head against the guest room's window, causing a piece to come loose and she begins to pursue Fiona with it throughout the castle; Daniella chases after Fiona out of jealousy that Fiona can bear children, experience pain, pleasure and human emotion as she possesses the "Azoth", which Daniella believes will make herself human, and "complete". Eventually, in the Old Mansion, Daniella's end comes when Fiona and Hewie enter a domed area and they face her in a fight. A mirror is revealed beneath her and, at the sight of her reflection, Daniella screams at such a high pitch that the glass above her shatters, bringing a huge shard down upon her, piercing her through her abdominal area. Fiona finds a key that Daniella was holding onto and enters another part of the castle, where she encounters Riccardo. Riccardo pursues Fiona, as he intends to use her Azoth to live for all eternity. A while later, Fiona and Hewie escape to the forest outside the castle, however, Riccardo catches up with them. In a conversation between Fiona and Riccardo, Fiona discovers that her father, Ugo, is a clone of Riccardo and that Riccardo was the strange man that had killed her father. Fiona, unable to comprehend the information, faints and Riccardo carries her for the third time to the Water Tower. In one of the cells located inside the Water Tower, Fiona is rescued by Hewie and they encounter Riccardo once again, who has used a alchemical substance on Fiona's eyes which perceives him as being invisible. At the top of the Water Tower, Fiona and Hewie manage to push Riccardo off the edge, resulting in his death. Fiona then walks across a bridge connecting the Water Tower to the House of Truth, where she meets Lorenzo Aureolis Belli, an old alchemist in a wheelchair that had been helping her out throughout her journey. Fiona discovers that Lorenzo wants to offer her a chance to be immortal with him so that they can pursue the "Great Truth" together; the Great Truth is a philosophical revelation that Aureolis Belli, one of Fiona's and Lorenzo's ancestors, had dedicated his entire life searching for. However, unlike Lorenzo, Fiona doesn't want to be with him and in a conversation with Lorenzo, Lorenzo transforms himself from an older man to a younger man. Lorenzo pursues Fiona and Fiona eventually finds the Cane of Caduceus, the key to her escape from the castle. With Hewie by her side, Fiona defeats Lorenzo and escapes from Belli Castle. Endings * (A) "Fortes Fortuna Juvat" - Fiona struggles to get the key into the lock. Hewie calms her fears and she manages to unlock the door. However, Hewie begins barking which catches Fiona's attention. From the double doors, Debilitas comes out with hedge clippers. In a tense and awkward moment, Fiona and Debilitas stare at each other. Debilitas simply bows to Fiona. With that, she and Hewie walk into the darkness of the forest. Debilitas looks at the overgrown trees in the garden and begins clipping them as he hums to himself. To get this ending, the player must defeat Debilitas using the chandelier. This does not kill Debilitas, but rather causes him to retreat and thus no longer pose a threat for Fiona during the remainder of the game. * (B) "Ignis Aurum Probat" - similar to Ending A, except that Debilitas does not appear. As Fiona is opening the gate out to the forest, she stares at the castle for a few moments, before turning and following Hewie into the forest. To get this ending, the player must have Fiona kill Debilitas. * © "Dona Nobis Pacem" - similar to Ending A, except there is no Debilitas and there is a special scene at the end. Lorenzo calls out to Fiona not to go and falls down the stairs, loathing the fact that she has left. To get this ending, the game must be completed once. Debilitas must be defeated with the chandelier. Then, Fiona must go visit Debilitas in his hut, where he will give her a key to one of the locked bathroom stalls, which reveals a hidden cellar. In that cellar, Fiona finds the key to the castle's main gate. * (D) "Tu Fui, Ego Eris" - Fiona wakes up in a glass box where Riccardo taunts her and says she belongs to him. She screams in her frustration. The scene cuts to her castle bedroom, where Riccardo enters the room and tenderly strokes Fiona's head and her bulging stomach, as she is now heavily pregnant. As he walks away, she wakes, gives a faint smile, and issues a hollow laugh. To obtain this ending, Fiona must have a weak relationship with Hewie. Hewie does not recover from Riccardo's gun attack in the Chaos Forest level, and hence does not rescue Fiona, thus ending the game. This ending is not canon, as it is made clear throughout the game that Fiona cares about Hewie. Quotes * "Um... excuse me, but... where are we? And... how did I get here?" * "Wait a minute... I remember being in the car with..." * "Go, now. And don't get caught this time... Go..." * "Thank you... you saved me. Come here... Come on, boy! What's your name? ...Hewie? So you're Hewie! Well hi, Hewie." * "Why are you after me...? What do you want?" * "No... I don't want to. Please leave me be. I want to go home..." * "You've been shot... You'll be alright. This will stop the bleeding..." * "Why are you doing this? What did I do? ...What Azoth? I don't even know what that is!" * "Stop! I am not your child! I know exactly who my parents are!" * "Hewie? ...You saved me again." * "There you are, boy! Hewie..." * "Daddy...? What's going on? You're not my..." * "This time... you really are dead. You bastard." * "Thank you... Hewie." * "Why must I kill just to keep myself alive? I hate this place. I really do." * "I've decided to put my fears behind me. I'm not going back." Gallery File:FionaBelli.PNG File:Fionart1.PNG|Fiona and Hewie File:924655 20050204 screen012.jpg|Fiona and Hewie File:Fionaart.PNG|Fiona File:Fionart2.PNG|Fiona File:Fionamark.PNG|Artwork of Fiona's birth mark File:Fionaclothes.PNG|Concept artwork of Fiona's clothes File:Fionaexpressions.PNG|Fiona's expressions File:Fionaschool.PNG|Fiona's university clothes File:Outfits.png|Fiona's outfits File:HauntingGroundOST.png|Fiona on the soundtrack cover FionaHewieArt.png Belli, Fiona Belli, Fiona